


Bonely Love

by Sans_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, GIVE IT TIME, I promise, This will become smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover/pseuds/Sans_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that a trip down a hole would change your life for the better?  Love proves to melt the loneliest and coldest of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo two stories in one day, hope you all like this one.

As the door slammed shut you couldn’t help but let out a small whimper.  You turned to face the door and shoved rather hard on it in an attempt to open it.  It was no luck though.  Toriel had locked the door so you couldn’t come back.  A small sigh left you as you turned and walked down the path the lead down through a forest.  With a heavy heart you started your way down it.  You thought back to the fight and shook you heard.  The only way Toriel would have let you leave was the fight, but you refused to actually fight her.  You kept sparing her until she finally realized that no matter what happened you weren’t going to hurt her, but you had to prove to her that you could handle it.

 

Being nineteen you could take quite a few hits so the fight lasted longer.  As you walked you stumbled upon a branch in the middle of the path.  You attempted to pick it up.  Even if you didn’t plan on fighting anybody you could use it to block attacks,  Unfortunately it was too heavy for you so you decided to leave it.  But after you got several feet away there was a snap.  You quickly whir around and saw that the branch was snapped, but there was no one there.

 

You shuddered at the thought of what monster was stalking you so you picked up the pace as you started walking again.  You can just feel someone following you.  You were nearly running when you heard a voice behind you.  You stood there afraid to turn around as you hear the other speak.  He tells you to turn around and shake his hand so you did.  To your surprise a loud pfpfpfpfpf left the enclosed hands.  He let out a chuckle as he commented about the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick.  Through you didn’t honestly find it funny you couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh.  You were very nervous and scared but the monster before you was just a joke cracking skeleton that was only slightly taller than you.

 

“Hey kid, did I scare ya?” He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  You shrugged slightly as he chuckled.  “Ya know we don’t find many of your kind down here and what a shame.”  He said as he took a step back, his eyes, or eye sockets you guessed, looking up and down your body.  “I’d let more humans jump my bone if they were as pretty as you~”  He smirked.  You just rolled your eyes and asked him where the nearest town was.  He let out a sigh and told you there was one near by but that you should be careful because even though he wasn’t crazy about catching humans his brother was.  He seemed to pause for a second, thinking.  

 

“Actually I think he is ahead.  C’mon.”  He walked past you and lead you across the bridge.  There was an oddly, and conventionally shaped, lamp there which he told you to hide behind.  You did, just in time too because a taller ,and lankier, Skeleton came storming into the area.  The two talked and Sans made several bad puns, that you couldn’t help but giggle at.  The other skeleton though complained about him plaguing his life with bad puns and stormed off, claiming he was going to catch a human.  Once he was gone you stepped out from behind the lamp and approached a chuckling Sans,

 

“I heard you laughing~  Do I tickle your funny bone?”  He asked as you chuckled and rolled your eyes.  You couldn’t help but notice he smile turned into a smirk and a faint blush spread across your cheeks.  You shook your head though.  You couldn’t allow yourself to be distracted.

 

“So uh… your brother… how much is a threat is he?”  You asked as you wrapped your arms around yourself.  There was snow on the ground and you weren’t dressed for this kind of weather.  

 

“Oh he’s not too dangerous, even if he tries to be.  Hey actually it would mean a lot to him if he actually saw a human.”  He said as that easy going smile spread across his face.  You nodded as a shiver ran through your body.  Honestly he didn’t look that dangerous and if it would make him happy to see you…. might as well give it to him.  “Heh thanks.  And don’t worry.  I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya~”  He said with a wink.  You nodded and turned, walking off into the direction the brother went.  You have to say.  It was interesting to see the different puzzles they put you through and every time you saw sans you couldn’t help but wonder about him.  It wasn’t until you got to the bridge puzzle that you started to panic.  After the trap failed to work you decided to head back to explore an area you didn’t look at before.  Right as you got off the bridge though you saw that flowery bastard.  This caused you to panic and fall back, eyes wide as he smiled at you.  He popped up in front of you and wrapped a vine around your ankle.

 

“You realize he’s only pretending to take interest in you~  You are human and he is a skeleton.  Why would he ever wanna be friends with you~”  And like that he was gone.  You shook your head as you attempted to calm down.  You knew that you shouldn’t trust that flowery bastard but maybe he was right…  Why would Sans want to be friends with you?  You were a considerably weak human compared to the others down here.  A heavy sigh left you as you got up, deciding against going back to the unexplored area.   You made your way across the long bridge.  You only stopped once you enter the city.  There you were greeted with the sight a houses and store lined with snow.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reaching Snowdin you learn that not all monsters were hostile towards you, some even appear to want to... date you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually kinda surprised how many views this one got! I was actually planning on waiting a few days before posting the next Chapter but I figured since I already had it typed up I might as well post it. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of monsters laughing and talking filled your ears.  You looked around the town with slightly wide eyes.  These monster were certainly different than the ones that you encountered in the ruins.  You walked to the nearest building and slipped in.  The monster there smiled at you and started to show you the different items that she was selling.  She didn’t even seem to be even slightly startled or weirded about the fact that you were a human.

 

You asked her if she hand any cloths for sale but unfortunately the only thing she really had was a bandana that had muscles drawn on it.  You declined them with a heavy sigh and left the shop.  You went over to the other door and poked your head inside.  Another monster stood at a desk and offered you a room.  You had little to no money though so you couldn’t get the room.

 

You shoved your hands deep into your pockets as another shiver shook your body.  Everybody else looked content with the weather while you were suffering greatly.  Once you got to a small intersection you headed north.  To the left there was a house that when you knocked on the door no one answered, although you did hear someone talking inside.  To the right was a wolf person, you didn’t really know if they could be considered a werewolf or not, was throwing large chunks of ice into the river.  A wave of a hand and a shout failed to get its attention so you sighed and continued walking north.  Your walk was cut short though as the path ended at a river.

 

You trekked back to the center of the town and continued walking south.  You heard several monster call the town Snowdin.  A fitting name you thought.  This definitely seem like a place you’d get “Snowed in”.  You couldn’t help but laughed out loud at your own little pun.  The nearby monsters gave you a look as you covered your mouth with a hand.  You glanced back at a building you passed earlier and decided to check it out.  You walked in and were greeted by several monsters you face before.  You walked up to the bar and was greeted by a man completely engulfed by fire, or perhaps he was fire?  You sat down at the bar and looked around nervously,  Suddenly a monster next to you spoke up.

 

“Ya know he says he’d offer you water but he doesn’t touch the stuff.”

 

“Oh.  Uh thanks.”  You said to the monster before turning to the bartender, giving him a patient smile.  “It's uh… fine.  I just came in to warm up.  I am uh… not from here.”  He nodded and started to clean up some mugs.

 

“So are you from the Hotlands?  I’ve never seen a monster like you around.”  The monster from earlier asked.  You turned your attention to her and realized why no one seemed startled by you being human.  They simply thought you were a monster.

 

“I uh…. yeah.”  You smiled as you nervously rubbed your arms.

 

“Well I am sure this is a big difference.  You’re not really dressed for the snow.”  You nod in agreement as you glanced towards the door.  “And it doesn’t help that we don’t really have a clothing store in town.”  She hummed for a second.  “Hey maybe you could talk to the skeleton brothers?  Have you met them yet?  They can be kinda weird but they are nice for the most part.”

 

You thoughts wandered to the two and you smiled slightly, but then you thought of what Flowey had said.  You shook your head and stood.  You thanked the monster for keeping you company and you thanked the bartender, whose name you learned was Grillby, for letting you stay there for a while.  You left the building and wrapped your arms tightly around you.  The wind had picked up slightly and it caused a shiver to go down your spine.  

 

As you headed East you walked past another building that you assumed was the Library, although the sign did have it spelled wrong.  You stood right outside the door, wondering if you should go in or not but decided against it.  You have already fallen behind and you felt like night, even though you didn’t quite understand how it could turn night underground, was fast approaching.

 

As you walked you saw an overstuffed mailbox set up to one that was very neat and orderly.  At one glance you could tell that it belong to the skeleton brothers.  With this simple fact you deduced that the house placed next to them was theirs.  You thought about perhaps stopping by and seeing if they would be willing to help you but… _‘Why would he ever wanna be friends with you~_ ’ Floweys voice ran through your head as you looked up at the house.  You shook your head and kept walking, shoving your hands deep into you pocket.  

 

Once you left the town the whole area seemed to become covered with fog.  You could hear a familiar laughter come within the fog.  Papyrus suddenly appeared in front of you.  

 

“AH HUMAN!  I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!” He declared.  After a few moments though he took it back, claiming it was his job you capture you.  You were launched into a fight with the lanky skeleton and tried to reason with him.  He misunderstood you though and took your reasoning as flirting.  Within the time of the battle starting and ending you somehow managed to land a date with him.  It amazed you though.  Sure he was kinda fun and cute in his own way but more as a little brother.  You agreed though and was actually rather thankful.  At the very least it would get you out of the cold.

 

So you agreed to met him at his house in about an hour.  What you did in the meantime was tended to your wounds.  Even though you were sure he didn’t actually mean to cause you much pain he actually managed to land several hard attacks and boy did they hurt.  You bit your lip as you pressed an old, and rather gross, bandage to an open sore on your arm.  It probably wasn’t the best choice but hey there wasn’t much else you could do.  You checked the time on the Cellphone Toriel gave you and saw that the hour was nearly up.  You stood, took a deep breath, and headed back into town.


	3. Papyrus Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry that this one was a little late.

As you reentered Snowdin you saw Papyrus waiting outside of his home.  Your arms were wrapped around you as you approached him, smiling gently.  He actually seemed to be a bit shocked to see that you actually came for the date.  He rubbed his arms nervously.

 

“OH WELL I’LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO MY MOST FAVORITE OF PLACES TO HANG OUT!  I SPEND ALL MY TIME THERE.”  He reached out and took your hand, walking rather quickly away from the house and towards Grilbys.  You wonder if he was going to take you there but after a sharp turn he headed back towards him home.  “MY HOUSE!”  He exclaimed with a broad smile.  He lead you in, motioning for you to look around.  You saw a rock sitting on the table and went over to it, looking at it curiously.  It was…. covered in sprinkles…

 

“OH THAT’S MY BROTHERS PET ROCK!  HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT SO I MUST DO IT!”  He explained.  Oh well that explained the sprinkles.  You walked forward into the kitchen.  The sink was so tall that you couldn’t even reach it!  Papyrus explained that he made it larger that way he had more space to store bones.  He than encouraged you to open it.  Once you did there was a rather small dog sitting in there, chewing on the bones.

 

Papyrus yelled at the dog, which in turn made it run away.  He yelled to chase after it but by the time you were out of the kitchen it had already left the house.  From upstairs you could hear a… trombone?  Papyrus yelled up at Sans to stop plaguing his life with incidental music.  You couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.  Papyrus looked at you strangely, wondering what was so funny.

 

You continued to look around but the house was fairly normal, besides a sock that sat next to the T.V that was covered with sticky notes.  You headed upstairs and looked closely at the first door.  It was littered with stickers.  Papyrus informed you that, that was his room and when I was done looking around you both will go there for your “Date”.  Your face flushed at the thought.  Going to the bedroom for the first date?  Papyrus wasn’t as innocent as you thought.

 

You went to the other door.  It was locked so you figured it must be San's room.  You went back over to Papyrus’ room and informed him that you were ready for the date.  He rushed up the stairs and held the door open for you.  You thanked him as you walked in, slowly taken in the room.  You were shocked to find that he had action figures.  You were more shocked though when you saw that he had a race car bed.  You couldn’t help but chuckle as you sat down on it.  

 

Papyrus actually seemed really nervous as he admitted that he actually never been on a date before.  You thought it was adorable as he pulled out a small book that was a guide book to dating.  It seemed kinda cheesy but you played along as he went through the different steps.  Once he got to the step about wearing “Something Special” for the date he seemed to believe that since you were wearing clothes when you first met that you actually wanted to date him this whole time and were truly in love with him.

 

You let out a soft snort of laughter but played along, agreeing that yes you always wanted to go out with him.  He seemed to get rather flustered by this but exclaimed that he wasn’t going to be beat at dating and that he too could wear special clothes.  You quickly went to his closet and took off his normal clothes.  The outfit beneath was certainly special.

 

The shirt said Cool Dude while his shoulders appeared to have…. basketballs on them?  This made you wonder what the underground thought of fashion, although some of the things you’ve seen up top wasn’t much different.  He asked you what you thought and not wanting to be mean you told him you loved it, which he took to mean that you loved him just as much.  As the time went by he seemed to get more and more flustered, his face getting redder as you found his present beneath his hat.  

 

You were honestly a little surprised that it was spaghetti but you happily accepted it.  You haven’t eaten since you left the ruins.  You took a small bite and your face immediately scrunched up.  He took this as you loving it though and it appeared he was at this point very flustered.  Everything seemed to calm down slightly as he struggled to say something.  You watched him curiously.

 

“I… AM SORRY… I DO NOT FEEL THE SAME FOR YOU.”  He finally said.  He promised he’d be your bestest friend though and would help you find someone almost as great as him.  He than gave you his phone number.  He then just disappeared, leaving you by yourself in the room.  You blinked as you looked around.  You were honestly shocked about how suddenly all that happened.  You slowly got up and left the room, hating the fact that you were going to have to go outside into the cold again.  You were so distracted about the cold that you didn’t even notice that Sans was in front of you until you almost ran into him.

 

“Woah there kiddo.”  He said as he smiled at you.  You smiled nervously at him.  “So how did the date with pap go?  Did you jump his bone?”  He asked causing you to blush.  You shook your head no and explained that didn’t feel the same way you did, even though you didn’t really like him that way in the first place.  “Aw man my bros a heart breaker huh?”  He chuckled as he motioned for you to follow him down stairs.

 

“To tell you the truth Sans, I don’t really like him that way.”  You said.

 

“I know.”  He said as he sat on the couch.  “But it was nice of ya to go on a date with him and be his friend.”  You glanced out a window and notice that it was rather dark out.  You let out a little huff and Sans notice this.  “Hey kid you got anywhere to stay?”  You shook your head.  “Well if ya want you can sleep on the couch.  Pap would kill me if I let his friend sleep out in the cold tonight.”  You were shocked by his offer.  You’ve only just met the two and they were already offering to let you sleep on the couch.  You accepted though.

 

You sat down on the couch next to him as an awkward silence filled the room.  Your thoughts wandered to Flowey and you frowned down at the floor.  San’s did offer for you to stay with them… did that mean he wanted to be your friend… or was he being nice for a sake of his brother.  You were so lost in your thoughts that you almost didn’t notice that his hand was touching yours.  If it wasn’t for the fact that they were ice cold you wouldn’t have notice at all.  You involuntarily pulled your hand away with shock and looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Whoops.  Sorry kid.”  He said as he pulled his hand away and rested it on his lap.  If you didn’t know any better you would say he looked a little… hurt.  You instantly felt bad.

 

“Oh I’m sorry that was rude!”  You exclaimed.  “Your hand was just so cold and I wasn’t paying attention and it surprised me!”  You seemed to ramble as you get even more nervous, you face flushing red.

  
“Hey.”  He said as he placed a hand on your cheek, pulling you out of your ramble.  “It’s fine.”  Your heart nearly stop beating as his thumb stroked your cheek slightly, his eyes glancing down to your lips before he pulled away suddenly.  “Welp I am going to Grillbys.”  He said as he stood, leaving you confused and flustered.  “Wanna come?”  He asked as he held a hand out for you.  Holy shit…. was he asking you out on a date?


	4. Drunk Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking with San's leads to something a little more. NSFW... Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here is the smut.... kinda... There will be more smut in the future but I felt like I should give y'all a treat if you've kept up with the story. It does get a little depressing towards the center of the fic but only for a little bit.

You stared at the out stretched hand for a few seconds before taking it, pulling yourself off the couch.  He seemed glad that you took him up on his offer as he walked towards the front door, pulling you behind him.  As you walked out the door the bitter wind bit into you, causing you to shiver almost instantly.  Sans took notice of this and glanced back at you.

 

“Oh you’re cold?  Here.”  He shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to ya.  “Don’t need ya to start giving me the cold shoulder.”  You groaned slightly.  “Shut up I had to push for that one.”  He said as he started walking again.  You slipped on the hoodie and instantly felt better.  It was surprising a bit large on you so it actually went fairly far down your legs.  You pulled the hood up as you jogged to catch up to him.  He glanced at you.  “Cute~”  He smiled.

 

You blushed at this slightly.  Honestly you were slowly getting feelings for the skeleton but you didn’t let them push through.  Flowey already made it rather clear that Sans didn’t actually wanna be your friend, that he was just being nice to ya for the sake of his brother.  You fell silent and stared down at the ground, your hands shoved into the pockets.

 

Once you got to Grillbys Sans opened the door, allowing you to go first.  As you stepped in you pulled the hood down and smiled slightly at Grillby.  Once Sans walked in everybody greeted him like he was an old friend.  You sighed slightly and took a seat at the bar, the same spot you sat at when you first came in.  Sans came up and sat next to you, ordering himself a drink before glancing at you.

 

“So I gotta ask.  What were you doing up on the mountain.”  You tensed up slightly as he kept talking.  “I am sure that everybody up top has heard about the whole, people who climb it don’t come back thing.”  He glanced at you and noticed you staring down at your hands, still rather tense.  

 

“... I went to the mountain with the intention of never coming back.”  You sighed as your shoulder slumped.  “Back on top I have nothing… No family, no friends… I am constantly picked on by random people in the streets…”  Your murmurs were low so no one could hear you.  “I mean for a while everything was okay… I had a pretty great boyfriend… then one day I came home and found him in the arms of another woman… One that was prettier than me… One that wasn’t damage…”  You didn’t really clarify what you meant by damage but you figured he understood.  “So yeah… I went up onto the mountain in hopes that I would die… I saw that hole and thought just a small jump and everything would be done.  No more pain.  No more sadness.  Boy was I wrong.”

 

You finally looked up from your hands and flashed him a sad smile.  Even admitting to wanting your own death you still find yourself able to put on the fake smile.  Sans actually seemed shocked, his eye sockets wide as one hand firmly held the glass Grillby brought.  His smile disappeared from his face.

 

“Hey c’mon don’t give me that look…”  You said as you nervously looked down at your hands.  Boy if he didn’t really want to be your friend before he certainly didn’t want to be yours now.  “But then I met Toriel… and you and Papyrus… I actually have friends down here…”  You finally murmured.  It was silent between you two and you knew what was going to happen.  He was going to finish his drink, get up and leave you.  It was when you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder that you realized that he was still staring at you.

 

“Holy shit Kid…”  He murmured.  “I… I’m at a lost for words…  You are the most determined person I know.”  You looked up at him in confusion, frowning slightly.  “I mean c’mon, you came to this mountain to kill yourself but look at this!  You made it through the ruins and you're now sitting in a bar with a skeleton…”  His smile spread across his face.  “Man I’d be afraid if you ever had a bone to pick with me!”  He smiled and you couldn’t help but return it.  “How about I buy ya some drinks?  I think we both could use some.”  He smiled as he order you a drink.

 

See the thing about you is, you couldn’t handle your alcohol.  Certainly when as soon as you finished one drink another was brought to you.  You could have said no, but what would the fun in that be, so you just kept downing the drinks.  It was when you slipped out of your seat, and Sans had to catch you before you crashed to the floor that he decided that you probably shouldn’t have anymore.  

 

“Alright Kid, let's head back to the house before you hurt yourself.”

 

“Too late~”  You slurred as you leaned against him, your head rested on his bony shoulder.  He sighed and after a few steps it was clear you weren’t going to be able to walk home.  When he swept you up into his arms you let out a loud squeak and everybody looked over at you two.

 

“No no no no no I’m too heavy for you, put down now.”  You demanded as you squirmed slightly.

 

“Naw.  You weigh nothing.”  He said as he started to walk towards the door.  You blushed slightly.

 

“You *hic* really sweep me off my feet.”  You giggled as he rolled his eyes.  “I, I think this should b-be called hawtland…” You murmured as you buried your face against his shirt.  “Because you *Hic* live here and you're super hot.”  You giggled as you nuzzled a rib, which in turn caused him to tense slightly.

 

“Hey be careful kid… those are Sansitive.”  You giggled as he finally got back to the house, he opened the door and went to carefully lay you down onto the couch.  It was when he went to stand that the evening went from good to great.  As he was standing you grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him on top of you.  He looked down at you in shock as he propped himself up with his arms, his hands placed by the sides of your head.  “Woah there kid.  What are ya doing?”  He asked.

 

“Hopefully you.”  You said playfully as a hand snaked up his shirt and you traced a finger over the lowest rib.  He let out a small gasp as a blue blush spread across his cheekbones.

 

“You really wanna be doing this kid?”  He asked as he looked you over.  You nodded as you sat up, pushing him so he was on his back, his head resting on the arm rest.  Honestly Sans was probably way stronger than you, and could probably move away if he really wanted to.  It was the fact that he didn’t that spurred you on.

 

You pushed up his shirt until he was forced to remove it and ran your hands over his Sternum as you leaned forward, pressing kisses against his teeth.  You slowly moved the kisses down until you reached the Sternum.  There you let your tongue trace small circles against the bone while your hands moved to rub at his ribs.

 

You could feel him squirming beneath you and you absolutely loved it.  You moved your mouth over to one of the ribs and began to slowly suck on it, causing a small moan to leave him.  Your hands moved to down to rub at his spin, rubbing each vertebra.  You trace each rib with your tongue before moving even further down.  You pushed down his shorts and started your attack on his pelvis.  You nipped and licked at the bone while your fingers rubbed circles against it.  To this he tried to buck his hips up as he panted.  His back arching as he fisted his hands into your hair.  It was in a matter of seconds before he seem to tense up and moan your name.  You pulled back once you were sure he was done and smiled at your handy work.  His face was flushed blue and heaving pants left him.

 

You smiled at him and after a few seconds he smirked at you.  Suddenly you were pushed back by what appeared to be… Ghost hands?  You let out a startled yelp as he slowly sat up, his left eyes glowing a faint blue.

  
“My turn~”  


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up with a pounding headache Sans shares his true feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not going to lie I've had this chapter done since Sunday. But I have been struggling with some personal issues as of late and I find it hard to bring myself to do the simplest of things. Don't worry though dears I am fine my boyfriends been helping me though it. Aaaaanyway yeah no you don't get to see what Sans does to you~ Don't worry though an actually smutty scene is coming! I hope you enjoy and just on a side note if you haven't yet you should check out my other Story Player Two. To be honestly I like writing that one a bit more than this one. Welp thats enough of me! Enjoy!

When you woke up the next morning you were confused and had a pounding headache.  A hand moved up to your head as you let out a soft groan.  You cracked open your eyes and looked around the small living room in confusion, forgetting where you were.  After a few seconds the memories of last night flooded into your mind, causing you distress.  You got a skeleton off.  You shut your eyes in embarrassment.  And he got you off.  Your face flushed a red.

 

No, he didn’t take you to the bonezone, as he called it last night, but he did conjure a tongue and ate you out until you came.  Your face flushed more as your hands moved down, brushing across your bare chest… Wait… where was your shirt?  You sat up quickly, the blanket Sans had put on you last night pooling at your waist.  Your shirt and bra have completely fanished.  You heard a door slam upstairs and you squeaked, laying down immediately, pulling the blanket up to hide your shame.  You rolled over onto your side so you were facing the couch.

 

“SANS WAKE UP!”  Papyrus yelled as he walked down the stairs, glancing at you.  You heard the other door open as Sans slipped out of his room and down the stairs.  “THE HUMAN IS STILL ASLEEP, SHALL I WAKE HER?” Papyrus asked as your heart nearly stopped beating.

 

“Nah.  She was bone tired last night bro, best let her sleep.”  Even though you couldn’t see him you could practically hear the shit eating grin in his voice.

 

“WELL… ALRIGHT… I’M GOING OFF TO MY POST… SEE YOU LATER BROTHER.”  Papyrus said as you heard the front door open and shut.  You were certainly thankful for at least one of the brothers to be gone, but you couldn’t bring yourself to face Sans after what happened last night.  You felt movement down by your feet as Sans sat down on the couch.  It was silent for a while before he finally spoke up.

 

“I know you are awake.”  

 

“Where is my shirt and bra?”  You asked while remaining where you were.

 

“Hm I don’t know… I would think you would be more concerned about your missing panties.”  He said with a smirk.  Your eyes widen as your hand flew into your pants.  Yeah… They were gone.  

 

“Where are they Sans?”  You asked as you sat up, holding the blanket to your chest.  He smiled at you.

 

“Probably somewhere in my room.  Good luck finding them.”  He said as you leaned back against the couch.  You let out a groan as you rubbed your head.  It was silent again.  “... How about this I will go and get them for you if you do something for me.”  He said.  You raised an eyebrow and looked at him nervously, but nodded.  “Tell me why do you hurt yourself?”  

 

Your eyes widen with shock.  Of course he would have seen the old scars, and you suppose there were some fairly new ones from right before you fell into the underground.  You bit your lip as you thought about it.

 

“It's… It's how I remember that I am still alive… Half the time the only thing I feel is pain…”  You let the blanket pool at your waist as you rubbed your arms.  “The first time was actually an accident, I was messing around with a knife and it cut through my pants into my thigh… But strangely enough it made me feel… Better?  I don’t really expect you to understand…”  You murmured as you looked down.  There was a flash of blue and your clothes appeared on your lap.

 

“Well I think someone as beautiful as you shouldn;t feel like they need to harm themselves.”  Sans said as you looked at the ground.  You slipped on your clothes before moving so you were sitting properly on the couch.  Silence filled the room again as you both stared down at the ground.

 

“So uh… I am sorry about last night…”  You finally murmured as you rubbed your shoulder.  “I really shouldn’t have force mys-”

 

“Kid you didn’t force anything.  If I didn’t want it, it wouldn’t have happened.”  Sans cut you off as he looked up at you, scooting closer to you slightly.  “You’re not regretting are you?”  He asked with a frown.  You shook your head.  “Good because…”  He scooted even closer, his hand moving to hold yours.  “I wouldn’t mind if it happened again… eventually.”  He added with a smile.  You blushed slightly as you looked down again.

 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind it but uh….” You looked sheepishly up at him, a blush spreading across you face.  “I’ve never actually… Ya know…”  You looked down again as he realized what you meant.  A chuckle reached your ears and god if that didn’t make you blush more.

 

“Oh I see~ someone's never had sex before huh~?”  He seemed to purr.  “Well don’t worry~ we will do it when you are good and ready~”  He said as he pressed his teeth against your cheek in a type of kiss, his hand squeezing yours.

 

“Last night was actually… the most sexual thing I’ve ever done with anyone…”  You murmured looking down at the entangled hands.  This seemed to shock him slightly as he pulled away.   

 

“Oh shit that means I…?  I didn’t push any boundaries did I?”  He questioned as a hand went up to your cheek, making it so you were facing him.  He had genuine concern on his face.  

 

“No you didn’t.”  You said as you smiled softly.  “It was actually… really nice just... “  You were extremely nervous.  “Lets just wait a while before we do anything like that again alright?  I-If that's alright with you.”  You said.  He nodded as he squeezed your hand.  Silence filled the room yet again as you and Sans looked at each other.  You thought back to last night and realize you never got a proper kiss.  “Uh… I wouldn’t mind a kiss though…”  You murmured.

 

Sans smiled and leaned close, cupping your cheek with one of his hands.  You looked up into his eye sockets as he pressed his teeth against your lips.  You shut your eyes out of embarrassment as you pressed back with the same amount of force.

 

“BROTHER I HAVE RETU- WHAT ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN DOING?!?”  The sound you made as you nearly fell of the couch was not human.

 

“Papyrus!”  You said as you looked at him in shock, going so red that you looked like one of the tomatoes that he uses in his spaghetti.  “I-I was just uh…”

 

“HUMAN I SEE YOU’VE FIND SOMEONE THAT'S ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!  OF COURSE YOU’D FALL FOR MY BROTHER.  SANS I HOPE YOU TREAT HER RIGHT!  SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL!”  Papyrus said as he pulled you into a hug.  You let out a squeak as you heard Sans chuckled.

  
“Don’t worry bro.  I will take good care of her.”  He said as he watched you two.  “Real good care of her.”


	6. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small trip to bring Sans lunch turns into a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo two chapters in one day. Instead of waiting on posting this one I decided just to post it now. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, which was probably why I was able to finish this in one sitting. Yeeeeeeah anyway Enjoy dears!

You’ve been living with the skeleton brothers for little over a month and you couldn’t be happier.  San’s helped you get a job at Grillbys so you always had gold to spend and Papyrus helped you get some new clothes, although anything he picked out for you you didn’t really see yourself wearing.  All the monsters in town got use to seeing you and you actually made a couple of friends!  Oh and of course you started dating Sans.  You couldn’t forget that part.

 

He honestly was the best boyfriend you ever had.  He always make you breakfast in the morning, something you are truly thankful for since Papyrus version of breakfast was spaghetti, and made sure he was home to walk you to Grillbys when you had to work.  You smiled happily as you wrapped your scarf tightly around you.

 

You decided to bring Sans some lunch, even though he normally ate ketchup you convinced him to try some of your cooking.  You shoved one hand in your pocket while the other clutched the rather large bag filled with food.  Okay maybe some of it was for you but c’mon you weren’t gonna bring him lunch without bringing something for yourself.

 

You knew that today he was working his sentry spot so you had to trek almost all the way back to the ruins, you didn’t mind it though the weather was actually fairly mild.  You hummed a small tone as you walked, the snow crunching beneath your shoes as you walked.  All of the sudden you tripped.  Luckily you were able to roll so you landed on your back so you wouldn’t crush the food.  You looked to see what you had trip over and your heart sank when you saw that it was a little green vine that was currently wrapping itself around your ankle.

 

“You truly are an idiot!”  You heard him before you actually saw the flower devil.  He popped up right beside your head, his vine slowly making its way up your leg.  “You honestly think he likes you like that!”  He cackled as the vine reached your thigh.  “He’s playing you, just like your last boyfriend~”  You tensed up when he said this.

 

“H-How the hell do you know that?!?”  You question as you stared hard at him.  He only response was to laugh and squeeze his vine hard against your leg, causing you to whimper loudly.  Suddenly thorn appeared on the vine and cut harshly into your flesh, causing you to hiss in pain.

 

“Oh and here I thought you’d enjoy this~  Not the same feeling when someone else is doing it huh?”  He mocked as the thorns cut deeper into your skin.  How the hell did he know these things about you?  The only person you told was Sans…  “You really are a miserable piece of shit huh?”  He asked as he brought his flower face close to yours.  “A real fuck up!”  He hissed.  Tears were beginning to stream down your face, whether it was from pain or the way he was talking to you, you couldn’t tell.

 

Your phone began to ring and you instantly recognized the ringtone.  It was the one you had set for Sans.  You reached into your pocket and quickly pulled it out.  You tried to answer it but a vine slapped it out of your hand, sending it flying into the snow behind you.

 

“Oh no no~  What good would it be to talk to him~ he’s just playing you remember?”

 

“No no no no NO NO NO!  LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FLOWERY BASTARD!”  You shouted as you shoved his face away and ripped your leg from his vines.  The thorns shredded your leg but you didn’t seem to notice as you got up and fled from him, leaving the lunch and your phone back with him.  Your blood left a rather bright trail in the snow as you ran deep into the forest.  Once the adrenaline had died down the pain become too much for you and you collapsed against a tree.  You panted heavily from the running as you moved so your back was pressed against the tree.  

 

You looked around the area and realized you didn’t recognize a single thing.  You looked down at your bleeding leg and whimpered as you begun to feel woozy.  You quickly removed the jacket you were wearing before you took off the hoodie you had on beneath.  You grabbed a stick that was nearby and made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  You knew that this was rather dangerous, that you might even lose a leg, but you would much rather that than bleeding out.

 

You rested your head back as the pain surge through your body.  You bit your lip in an attempt to prevent tears but it didn’t help as the tears slowly slipped down your cheeks.  Everything Flowey flooded into your mind.  You couldn’t help but believe him.  Why would such an amazing person like Sans ever fall for you?  You were damaged, mentally and physically.  You brought your undamaged leg up to your chest and rested your forehead against your knee as the tears slipped down your cheeks and onto your pants.  You were useless...

 

 

* * *

 

 

San frowned when you didn’t answer your phone.  It was very unlike you.  Even when you were busy at Grillbys you still manage to answer your phone when he rang.  He pocketed his phone and used his powers to teleport home.  When he enter he was greeted by Papyrus but he seemed rather distressed when he saw that you weren’t with him.

 

“SANS WHERE IS THE HUMAN?”  He asked as Sans started to shrug off his jacket.

 

“Dunno.  Haven’t seen her all day.”  He said as he turned to place his jacket on the coatrack.

 

“STRANGE.  SHE LEFT AN HOUR AGO TO BRING YOU LUNCH.”  Papyrus said with a frown.  This caused Sans to stop and look over at his brother.

 

“What?”  He asked as his eyes widen.

 

“YEAH SHE LEFT AN HOUR AGO, SAYING SHE’D BE HOME WHEN YOU GOT HOME.”  Sans cursed as he pulled on his jacket and rushed out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.  He ran towards his post when he stumbled upon the bag of food you left behind.  He pulled out his phone and quickly called your number.  He heard the ringing nearby and quickly turned around, looking around in panic before he notice your phone.  He rushed over and picked it up, noticing that it was almost damaged beyond repair.  He looked around and his heart sank when he saw the blood trail.

 

“Oh no oh god kid what did you do?!?”  He asked himself as he quickly followed the trail, pocketing your phone along with his.  It honestly didn’t take him long to find you.  He rushed up to your shivering body his hands clenching into fists when he saw the state your leg was in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who did this?”  He asked making you nearly jump out of your skin.  You looked up at him with wide, puffy eyes.  You could see his heart break when he saw your tear stained face.  He gently cupped your cheeks with his hands as you averted your eyes.  You couldn’t bare to look him in the face.  “Who did this to you?”  He asked this time his voice softer yet still filled with rage.

 

A shiver ran down your back.  He were beyond freezing, without that extra layer of clothes the small wind cut through your jacket, and sitting in the snow didn’t help.  You tried to form words but your chattering teeth wouldn’t allowing it.  He frowned and leaned down. picking you up easily before teleporting to the house.  When the door was opened Papyrus stared at the two of you in shock before he freaked out.

 

“OH MY GOD HUMAN WHAT HAPPENED?”  He questioned as he rushed over to you.  He attempted to take you from Sans arms but Sans tore you away before he could.  This shocked the both of you and it even seemed to shock him.

 

“Ah sorry Pap.  Seeing her like this makes me a little protective.”  He walked over to the couch and gently set you down.  You were still shivering and Papyrus took notice of this.

 

“SANS I SHALL MAKE THE HUMAN SOMETHING WARM TO EAT AND DRINK WHILE YOU TEND TO HER WOUNDS!”  He declared as he rushed to the kitchen.  Sans went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit that they now always kept in the house, just for you.  He went back over to you and carefully removed your pants.  Your face flushed and you were thankful you decided to wear boyshorts and not your normal panties.  

 

“Alright kid, take a deep breath.”  Sans said as he began to tear away the fabric from your wound.  You cursed and bit your lip at the stinging pain, luckily the tourniquet has slightly numb your leg so the pain wasn’t quite intense.  Once the fabric was cleared away he put his hand on the tourniquet and looked up at you.  You nodded as you bit your lip harshly.  He undid it and after a few seconds the pain almost become too much for you.  Tears streamed down your cheeks as Sans quickly wrapped the wounds.

 

After a half an hour everything was cleaned up.  Sans brought you a pair of shorts that he helped you into and Papyrus brought you spaghetti, not surprisingly.  What did surprise you though was he also brought you a steaming cup of hot chocolate, something you haven’t had since falling into the underground.  You thanked them both for helping you as you took a sip of the hot drink.  It tasted amazing.  The two shared a look you didn’t notice.

 

“WELL I SHALL GO TO GRILLBYS AND INFORM HIM THAT YOU SHALL BE UNABLE TO WORK TONIGHT.”  Papyrus said and before you could disagree he was out the door.  Sans sat down next to you and you stared down at the floor.  Floweys words filling your thoughts again.

 

“You still have yet to tell me who did this to you…”  Sans murmured as he looked over at you.  Your hands balled into fists at the thought of Flowey, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say his name.

 

“Do… do you really like me Sans?”  You instead asked without looking at him.  This seemed to startle him as he looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“Wha-?  Of course I do why would you think that?”  He asked.  You didn’t answer him.  “C’mon kid throw me a bone you are making me worry.”  You shook your head and put on a fake smile as you looked up at him.

 

“Sorry it was just a crazy thought I had… I am kinda  tired… I am going to take a nap okay?”  He seemed reluctant to let you drop the subject but he let you lay out on the couch anyway.  He got up and said to he to go do something real quick.  You sighed and yawned before quickly falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Papyrus someone is messing with her.”  Sans said as he met his brother outside of Grillbys.  “But she won’t tell me who.”  He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

 

“PERHAPS IT'S SOMEONE FROM TOWN?”  

  
“No.  She would tell me if it was… whoever it is scares her….”  Sans murmured.  “And whoever it is, is going to get their ass kicked when I find them.”


End file.
